Lamp of Hundred Wishes (3.5e Equipment)
The Lamps The Lamps of Hundreds wishes are extremely powerful items. They were create by a mysterious guild of demonbinders in the desert of Isaloa (or in your campaign desert). The wizards of the guild, whose name was lost in history, bounded their prey in lamps. These wonderful lamps can be made of any material but said material is compatible with the nature of the genie (Efreeti in a brass lamp, for example). They sealed the lamps with powerful magic so powerful that even the mightiest genie could not break the enchantment. Their magic also forces the genies to grant a wish to anyone possessing the lamps. However the demonbinders knew the lamps would be overused by mortals so they configured their enchantment in a way that after one-hundred wishes were granted the magic binding the genies evaporates. Unfortunately, what the demonbinders didn't foresee was the bad habit of recently freed genies to try to kill and torture the one who made the last wish. So many poor souls who found a lamp with very few wishes remaining died of horrible pains, or if they were lucky, turned into a funny thing by a good genie. As stated above the lamps have only one-hundred wishes to grant, not one hundred wishes per owner, The user have no way to know how many wishes remain in the lamps because the lamps magic doesn't force genies to reveal it, which makes using the lamps risky at best. Effect When the player first use the lamp roll a D%: Power Level: The genie's power level determine what he(she) can do, and it also influences their ego (a godlike genie is far more arrogant than a ridiculously weak one). The appearance of a genie changes depending on its power level. A weak genie will be small and ridiculous and a mighty is...mighty. Alignment Roll a D% to determine the alignment of a genies, use this table to better determine it: If the result is 100 determine the fiend in any fiend table you can find. After the fiend is defeated the lamp turns in a non-magical lamp, except that the oil burned inside will always smell horrible. If the fiend kills the user, he returns to the lamp to await his next victim (another of the demonbinders' trick to make those lamps less tempting). Ego In order to determine the ego of the genie, the DM must combine some factors: * 1/2 of his power level * His personality * His alignment You may choose is character or roll a D20 three times, either choice you can refer to this table: When All Wishes Are Used... When all wishes are used the magic dissipates. The last owner of the lamps must make a diplomacy check equal to the ego of the genie. If the character fails the DC the genie unleashes his/her fury on them. Chaotic genies are always harsher then lawful one. When the lamp is found roll a D% to determine the remaining wishes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact